Jaloux
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Dan sebenarnya MIn Yoongi itu jauh lebih manis dari setetes anggur ... [MINYOON] [YOONMIN] [JIMIN x YOONGI] [YOONGI x JIMIN] [JIMIN x SUGA] [SUGA x JIMIN] [MIN YOONGI] [PARK JIMIN] [BTS FANFICTION]


**Spesial ulang tahun Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Minyoon**

 **.**

 **Yoonmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **The characters belong to themselves, but the story belong** **s** **to me**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisa hentikan itu sebentar, Tuan muda Min Yoongi. Jungkook bilang kau belum beranjak dari singgasanamu sejak kemaren sore"

Jimin melewati pintu kaca bertulisan GENIUS LAB itu dengan santai, lalu menghempaskan pantatnya seperti tidak memiliki tulang ekor ke sofa hitam.

Ruangan itu terlihat tidak bersahabat, ada banyak bekas kaleng minuman beralkohol, sisa cangkir kopi, dan kulit kacang berserakan di sekitar meja kaca mewah dengan dua monitor besar komputer di atasanya, masing-masing dari layar itu menampilkan gambar yang berbeda, dan satu diantaranya berbentuk garis grafik keriting seperti tampilan layar detak jatung yang ada di rumah sakit. Juga dua pasang miniatur KAWS yang sudah tidak berdiri lurus lagi diatas empat speaker berukuran sedang di samping monitor.

Yoongi hanya meririk sekilas dari sudut matanya, seperti bertemu artis terkenal bukanlah hal yang hebat. Tangannya masih sibuk memegang mouse komputer tanpa kabel itu, dan pendengarannya bekerja hebat dengan sesuatu yang ditampilkan dihadapanya.

" _Oi~_ Park Jimin. Aku pikir tau tahu fungsi kenapa pintu itu dipasang kunci bersandi" Yoongi bersuara mendengung seperti seorang menderita gangguan mulut. Ia bukan sedang sikit gigi, sariawan, atau lidah melepuh, tapi Yoongi memang sedang malas untuk membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Apa? Agar tidak ada yang tahu kalau hyung sudah menjadi tengkorak di sini?" Jimin menjawab sarkatis. Ia bukannya tidak menghargai Yoongi yang jelas lebih tua darinya dua tahun, tapi Jimin punya alasan untuk bersikap keras terhadap _Hyung_ keras kepalanya itu.

Yoongi tidak membalas. Berurusan dengan Jimin lebih menyebalkan dari Jungkook yang jelas-jelas anggota termuda mereka. Terlampau sok tau dan tidak bisa berhenti dengan satu teguran, lalu jalan terbaikanya adalah dengan mengabaikannya saja.

Jimin mengangkat punggungnya menjauh dari sandaran sofa, kemudian merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring.

" _Oi_.. jangan sampai tertidur dan meneteskan air liur, itu sofa mahal"

Jimin tersenyum sekilas. _Hyung_ nya yang sedang duduk di depan dua monitor besar itu bukan seorang peramal, atau keturuan darah peramal juga tidak, dan sekarang ia tahu kalau posisi Jimin itu bisa saja membuat matanya tertidur, lalu air liurnya menetes sampai mengotori sofa yang katanya mahal itu.

"Perhatian sekali sampai tau kebiasaannku" Jimin meracau asal. Tidak peduli setelah ia mengeluarkan kalimat tidak masuk akal itu akan membuatnya berakhir di pemakaman atau rumah sakit, karena seseorang yang sedang di ajak bercandanya itu adalah Min Yoongi yang dalam mode serius.

"Makanya jangan terlalu sering merusak udara di studioku, aku jadi hafal kalau kau tidak punya tulang ekor dan tulang punggung" Itu belum apa-apa dari kalimat-kalimat indah biasanya yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Paling tidak kalimat yang tadi itu tidak membawa Jimin menuju ajalnya.

"Nanti _hyung_ jadi rindu kalau aku tidak ke sini" Lalu Park Jimin bukanlah Park Jimin namanya kalau ia akan berhenti disitu saja sebelum Yoongi mencabut nyawanya dengan kalimat tajam milik Yoongi lainnya.

"Kalau aku rindu aku yang akan mengunjungimu.." Yoongi tersenyum sebentar. Dan semua orang juga akan tahu bahwa itu bukanlah senyuman yang akan membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum saat melihatnya, melainkan sebuah peringatan seperti, _Diam atau kau akan berakhir dengan mati?_.

"Wow~" Dan Jimin memang tidak takut mati.

"Dipusara keluargamu kan? aku tau dimana nenekmu dulu di makamkan, jadi mungkin Park Jimin di sebelah makam kakeknya atau tidak neneknya" Yoongi berucap santai, sesantai Jimin mencoba menjadi si pembohong yang bersemubunyi di balik kekesalannya.

Lalu siapa yang tidak akan makan hati jika bertemu dengan mahkluk jenis Yoongi begini. Di bilang dingin, ia bisa bisa saja membuat fans nya berteriak untuk menuntutnya kerana kemanisan Yoongi itu. Kemudian di bilang hangat juga sudah pasti itu sebuah dosa besar karena berbohong sangat berlebihan.

"Hahaha kalau aku benar-benar mati pasti aku akan menghantui, _Hyung_ " Si orang gila Jimin tidak mau mati secepat itu. Selemah-lemahnya ia, Jimin harus mempertahankan mentalnya di hadapan Yoongi, meski sekarang ini ia sudah seperti kerupuk yang disiram kuah soto.

"Boleh juga. Jarang-jarang ada hantu yang ganteng, _kan?_ " Yoongi kemudian tersenyum. Melepas genggaman telapak tanganya dari mouse komputer, lalu memutar pandangnya menatap Jimin di Sofa hitam.

" _Okay_! tuan keras kepala, aku menyerah"

 _Finish_. Orang gila tetap saja tidak akan pernah menggalahkan orang yang tidak punya otak. Mereka sebenarnya sama, dan Yoongi sedikit memiliki level tinggi di atas Jimin. Itulah mengapa perdepatan tidak penting itu akhirnya mendapat ujung yang tidak menguntungkan sama sakali setelah memakan waktu yang berharga. Paling tidak mereka akhirnya berhenti.

Yoongi membawa langkahnya meninggalkan singgasana kebanggaan yang dihunyinya selama lebih dua puluh empat jam itu untuk menghampiri Jimin. Mengambil tempat disebelah Jimin yang entah sejak kapan mengubah posisinya manjadi duduk.

"Aku sudah berhenti. Dan sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Yoongi membuka suara. Suara khas manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang terdengar jauh lebih merdu dari sebelumnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yoongi _hyung_ " Jimin melepas plastik hitam sup rumput laut yang tadi dipesannya sebelum menghampiri Yoongi. Kemudian memberikannya kepada Yoongi.

"Aku sudah makan itu dari Jin _hyung_ " Yoongi menerima sup rumput laut itu dari tangan Jimin, lalu meletakannya hati-hati di atas meja.

Baik. Jimin berbohong kalau ai tidak sedih dengan penolakan itu. _Pun_ setalah pikirannya menocba untuk mensugestinya bahwa Yoongi tidak terlalu suka sup rumput raut, perasaan seperti tidak enak di hatinya itu masih tetap terasa.

"Kue ulang tahun untuk, _Hyung_ " Jimin memberikan kue yang masih terbungkus rapi didalam kotaknya kearah Yoongi. Walau terkesan keanak-anakan, Yoongi mungkin bisa menerimakanya karena Jimin membeli kue itu dengan susah payah. Ia berlari sekitar empat kali dari kejaran fans demi Yoongi.

"Hoseok sudah memberiku kue kemarin" Yoongi tidak menerima kue itu dari Jimin, dan Jimin cukup mengerti untuk meletak kue itu kembali keatas meja.

 _Tidak apa-apa, karena Yoongi hyung tidak terlalu suka makanan manis_.

Pembohong!

Park Jimin masih tetap mencoba untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan pukulan selamat ulang tahun?" Jimin tersenyum bodoh di akhir kalimatnya. Membuat matanya hilang seratus persen membuat garis lurus.

"Ini" Yoongi menarik keatas lengan kaos hitamnya. Memperlihatkan memar merah yang bisa membuatnya mendapatkan satu juta won jika membawanya ke pengadilan. Tapi sayangnya memar merah itu adalah bukti kasih sayang yang tidak bermanfaan, jadinya Yoongi tidak bisa menerima satu jutawon dari itu.

"Dari Jungkook ya?" Jimin bertanya bukan karena tidak tahu, tapi memastikan bahwa bocah itu pantas mendapatkan acungan jempol karena mengukir garis merah di lengan mulus Yoongi.

Sebuah hembusan nafas berat Yoongi sudah mewakili jawaban "iya" dari pertanyaan bodoh Jimin.

"Kalau begitu, kado saja. Ini tidak mahal, tapi aku menyisipkan banyak cerita didalamanya" Jimin memberikan kotak berbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah kepada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak suka yang murahan. Taehyung saja memberiku Gucci dan Namjoon Adidas QASA"

Jimin diam.

Ia bukanya menerima begitu saja tipuan dari laki-laki dihadapanya. Yoongi tidak seburuk itu harus membandingkan ini dan itu atas kebaikan orang lain. Jimin tahu itu, karena ia bukan mengenal Yoongi selama dua puluh menit saja setelah ia menerobos masuk keruangan keramat itu, mencuri kata sandi pintu studio Yoongi.

Yoongi sedang marah saat ini. Jimin sudah tahu itu bahkan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Yoongi kesana.

Ia juga tidak akan bersikap egois untuk meminta keadilan atas sikap kekanak-anakan Yoongi saat ini. Karena Jimin merasa ini sudah sangat adil untuk mendapatkannya. Masih untung Yoongi tidak melemparnya dengan miniatur Michael Jordan yang tegeletak di bawah meja.

Lalu Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _hyung_ " Jimin berbisik lembut.

"Aku sudah menerima banyak sekali ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Army" Yoongi tidak membalas pelukan Jimin, juga tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Ia hanya diam dalam posisi yang membiarkan Jimin memeluknya.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar lupa" Suara Jimin terdengar lembut. Lebih lembut dari biasanya ia bersuara.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan Hixtape nya Hoseok" Yoongi menjawab datar. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan Jimin yang _overreaction_ dengan Hixtape nya Hoseok. Mereka teman satu grup, jadi masuk akal saja jika Jimin mendukung Hixtape Hoseok, malah akan sangat aneh kalau Jimin tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak suka saat Jimin yang terlalu memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hoseok.

" _Hyung_ cemburu?" Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menatap Yoongi dengan senyuman mengolok-olok.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Bukan karena menolak, tapi ia sendiri juga bingung untuk menjawabnya.

Seharusnya Min Yoongi yang normal pasti akan membentak Jimin, atau sekurang-kurangnya melemparkan tatapan membunuh kepada Jimin.

"Terimakasih" Tapi Min Yoongi yang sedang dihadapan Jimin saat ini bukan Min Yoongi yang normal, sehingga kata yang keluar dari mulutnya juga tidak kata-kata normal.

Jimin tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa ia biasa-biasa saja dengan Yoongi yang sedang mempertahankan harga diri dari kecemburuannya kepada Hoseok. Sungguh, Min Yoongi yang sedang dihadapan Jimin saat ini sama manisnya dengan Yoongi yang dulu pernah di lihat Jimin saat orang itu mengajak Jimin ke Daegu untuk bertemu Holly anjing kesayangan yang selalu dipamerkannya.

"Apa hyung akan memukulku kalau aku mencium, Hyung?" Jadi hal yang wajar saja kalau Jimin sampai mengeluarkan kalimat menggoda seperti itu untuk Yoongi. Jimin ingin melihat Yoongi yang terlihat lebih manis lagi dengan pipi yang memerah karena tersipu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Yoongi membentak. Baik! Jimin lupa kalau orang dihadapannya itu Min Yoongi.

Lalu detik berikutnya, setelah bentakan itu keluar dari mulut Yoongi sebuah sentuhan lembut mendarati bibir Jimin. Sesuatu yang terasa lembut dan manis, sepertinya pemilik bibir itu lebih banyak mengkonsumsi Anggur dari pada _Americano_ belakang ini.

Ciuman itu tidak berlansung terlalu lama. Hanya beberapa pergerakan manis yang Jimin berikan kepada lawannya, dan kemudian ia melepasnyanya dengan semua kecupan singkat sebelum benar-benar mengakhirinya.

"Semoga Minyoon tidak pernah pudar. Itu harapanku untuk tahun ini"

Jimin tersenyum, lagi. Apa Yoongi secemburu itu?

Sekarang ia boleh bersikap egois untuk berharap bahwa kedekatannya dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlalu berlebihan itu membuat Yoongi merasa iri. Juga kepeduliaanya kepada Hoseok yang terlapau belakang ini sampai membuatnya lupa dengan ulang tahun Yoongi itu membuat Yoongi tidak suka. Jadi Jimin bisa menyimpulkan kalau _Hyung_ nya itu cemburu.

"Amin" Jawab Jimin sebelum menarik Yoongi kembali kadalam pelukannya.

.

.

-FIN-

 **First of all, I miss MINYOON so badly.**

 **Belakangan aku kesita perhatian sekali sama VMIN dan NAMSEOK yang mesranya** _ **Masyaallah**_ **, ngalahin song song couple. Teman macam apa kalian itu?**

 **Terus aku jadi kurang momen Minyoon atau Yoonmin banget. Padahal mereka itu cinta pertamaku, dan berhubung juga hari ini Min Yoongi** _ **nya**_ **Jimin lagi ulang tahun makanya aku nulis MINYOON YOONMIN.**

 **Btw.. happy birthday** _ **min suga chunjae jjang jjang man ppono ppong**_ **, semoga wish nya di dengar Tuhan, Amin :')**


End file.
